


Coffee Dates & Lazy Sundays

by RhetoricalQuestions



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, dance, fiances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/pseuds/RhetoricalQuestions
Summary: “Kissinghad never felt this good before. Before David. And all he wants, for as long as he possibly can, is to cherish every minute of it.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 17
Kudos: 108
Collections: Porner Community Service Ficlets





	Coffee Dates & Lazy Sundays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missgeevious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgeevious/gifts).



> This is not only penance for my crimes, I owe you big time, my friend  
> *  
> To the best bar out there and it's wonderfully encouraging patrons— you are all a terrible influence, and I love you all for it.  
> *  
> This is un-beta’d, so all mistakes, especially tenses, are mine.

They’re sipping their coffees, talking, trading stories of their pasts. They’re weaving a story together, here in the present, in the silence, filling in the long pauses with stolen glances, and coy smiles, and interlaced hands. They closed the store early today, a Sunday, and drove to this little kitschy cafe in Elmdale to escape the town and its watchful eyes. They're making new memories, basking in this time they get together. Far too soon, they have to make the walk out of the cafe, out of their bubble, and back into the sleepy rush of their oddly named town. 

Patrick grabs David’s wrist just as they get to the car, pins him against the passenger door, standing still, marveling at David's ethereal beauty for just another moment. His movements are still tentative but his eyes sure, drawing David’s lips towards his. Patrick’s thundering heart feels split open, pouring everything he has to offer, into this kiss. David's hands wind tightly around his waist, bringing them impossibly close, thighs slotting in-between each other, chasing the friction they both so desperately crave. 

Patrick breaks off the kiss, before this frantic jive of tongues and lips and nibbles along David's jaw, before this feverish desire leads to anything else, out here in public. If it were night time, he'd drag David into an alley, drop to his knees and suck David off until he was sated. 

But, it's broad daylight, and being able to do even this much— kiss David wherever he wants, whenever he wants, because he _can_ — feels just as thrilling. Patrick can still feel sparks jump from one synapse to the next, lighting him up from the inside out, like the universe is cooperating with him, defying the logic of time, to expand this moment. If he has his way, he thinks, he wants a lifetime of these moments with David. 

_Kissing_ had never felt this good before. Before David. And all he wants, for as long as he possibly can, is to cherish every minute of it. 

—

They’re sipping their coffees in bed, a mess of tangled sheets and tangled hair, their sides pressed together from toe to hip. Once they've abandoned their mugs on either nightstand, Patrick’s hand finds its way under the hem of David’s T-shirt, soothing his palm over the small of David’s back, humming happily to be making contact with his warm skin. 

David turns to face Patrick, eyes heavy-lidded and full of lust, inching closer until he can count the flecks of brown and deep-rust in his hazel eyes. Patrick takes the lead and closes the distance between them, not without glancing up at David's perfect mouth first— a practiced prelude. Patrick's other hand finds its way to David's cheek, pulling him in and deepening the kiss. Patrick straddles David's hips, still smelling like the cedar and hackberry trees from the hike yesterday, and tasting of champagne and coffee, but David doesn’t mind it one bit. Their evened out breaths, their hearts, content, and the coordinated roll of their hips, are all part of a waltz they don't want to end, much after the music has stopped playing. 

Still dizzy from the afterglow of the night before, enveloped in an air of sex and love, the all-consuming rush and urgency to devour each other has been replaced by a want and need that is slow and lazy, reminding them they have all the time in the world to do this. 

_Kissing_ had never felt so good before. Not before Patrick. And David wants to spend the rest of his life luxuriating in every minute of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
